Dutch
by DarlingNikki86
Summary: An Edward and Bella love story. Fluff. All EPOV. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters!
1. Chapter 1

I'm new, my family just moved from our little house to a pretty, new, big house. I have my very own room and a brand new tree house in my backyard. Today my mommy is taking me to the library to hear a story. We walk down the street and I look at all the big trees, there weren't many trees near our old house. The library is little and there are lots of kids, I don't like kids very much. I stay close to my mommy. Just as the big lady starts to talk the door flies open and a mommy and a little girl come rushing in. That was the first time I saw you. The other mommies give your mommy mean looks and I decided I don't like them, they are mean. Your mommy sits next to mine and you get off her lap and sits on the floor in front of her. I look at you and see the dirt on your cheeks, the long brown messy hair, and the clothes make you look like a boy. You turn to me and I go to introduce myself, but you speak before I can get a word out. "Keep your eyes to yourself, its rude to stare." Those were the first words you spoke to me. Without another word you turn around, and I feel very sad I didn't make a new friend, even if you are dirtier than I would want a friend. I listen to the big lady tell the story about a prince recuse a princess and when she finishes I hear you sigh happily. As we get up to leave my mommy starts talking to yours, she makes you introduce herself. "I'm Isabella, but you can't call me that." I'm confused. "Well what do I call you?" You think about it and a smile lights up her face, but not a nice one at all. "You can't call me anything, because we are not friends." Your mommy looked mad and told you to stop being mean. She asked my name. "Hello ma'am. I am Edward Anthony Cullen and I am five." Her mommy laughs and says, "Why hello Edward. I am Renee and I'm very pleased to meet a boy with such good manners." I get another mean look from you and we all leave together. Our mommy are making plans to take us to the park. When we get there, I'm worried because of all the other kids. I look at you, but you don't seem like you care about anyone else. You walk over and get two jump ropes, lay them on the ground and start jumping around them. I'm curious, what are you doing? My mommy gives me a chocolate bar and sits down with your mommy. I stand up straight and walk over to you. "Would you like half of my candy?" You stop what you're doing and look at me hard, "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were." And you take the half out of my hand, I go to walk away but you grab my hand. We sit on the little bench and eat. "What were you playing?" I ask. You tell me you were playing Dutch. "I thought it was called Double Dutch?" You tell me it is but you don't like to play with other kids and you renamed it just Dutch. I smile and look down, I like you. "Can I call you Dutch?". You think about it for a little while. "Yes.".


	2. Age 6

Today's the day. We start Kindergarten, big kid school. I look in the mirror and check my outfit, my nice khaki slacks are freshly ironed and my crisp white shirt is spotless. My hair is a copper mess like always and I give up trying to make it cooperate. I hear the doorbell and I know you're here. I take a deep breath and walk to the foyer to greet you. "Good morning Mrs. Renee, good morning Dutch." You are wearing a flowery dress and a pretty pink bow in your hair. I know you hate both. Your mom smiles her big smile and comments how cute it is I still call you that. You roll your eyes and grab my hand to head to the kitchen. My mommy sets a plate of waffles in front of us and you dig in. You are so messy when you eat. I cut my waffles neatly and we eat in silence. Our mommies walk us to school. We are in the same class and get to sit next to each other. There are four other kids at our table and I don't know if I like them yet. You look at them and introduce yourself as Dutch, it makes me happy. But it makes me even happier when you introduce me as your best friend, Edward. The other kids look a little scared of you, even the big one. I think his name was Emmett. The other girls look at me and giggle, you don't like it. "It is rude to laugh at people." They stop right away and look down. Their names were Rose and Alice. The other boy, Jasper tells you you're right, it is rude. I like him, he seems nice. We all listen to the teacher and put all our new stuff away. At recess, you take my hand and we find a nice spot to play in. A boy who looks really mean comes over and kicks dirt on my clean white shirt. I start to walk away but you stand up and punch him. I see the teacher coming over and I'm scared for you. But the teacher doesn't yell at you, but at the mean boy named James. The kids we sit with all come over and are impressed with you. They all like you and I just hope you don't like any of them more than me. The day is over and we made it through our first day of big kid school. Our mommies are waiting for us when we leave. You tell them what a great day we had and I nod. You grab my hand and we walk home together.


	3. Age 7

We're going to the zoo today. Both our daddies are taking us and you are so excited. But your daddy scares me. He is big and carries a gun. You told me all police men carry guns and they protect us, but he is still scary. When we get to the zoo, I notice it is very busy and I don't like it. I'm worried you might get lost so I grab your hand. I don't think your daddy like it very much. We walked and looked at all the animals; you liked the elephants the best. We get to the reptile house and you're scared. I tell you not to worry that all of the snakes and lizards are behind glass, but you still look afraid. It's very dark and you let go of my hand to let your daddy hold you. We look around and you seem to be OK, so I take a closer look at the python. I hear you scream and it makes me panic. I see you on the other side of the room where a man has come out holding a big snake. You are crying and begging to leave. We go outside and sit on a bench. Our daddies get us ice cream and you calm down. As always you eat so messy. I help you clean up your face when we are done. My daddy laughs and tells your daddy he should be happy that his baby girl picks the gentleman and he better hope she marries me. I would love to marry you, you are nice, and funny, and you don't mind that I am quiet. We leave the zoo and drop you and your daddy off at your house. Me and daddy get home and tell mommy all about the zoo I tell her how much you liked the elephants and how you hated the snakes. She laughs and tells me to get ready for bed. I finally lay down in my car bed and dream of you.


	4. Age 8

It's really hot outside today and we are lying in your backyard. You're reading me a new book you got. I don't really like the book, but I do like your voice. It reminds me of cotton candy, light and fluffy. We have a little picnic and decide to go to my house and play in the tree house. The tree house is our castle, I am the Prince and you are my Princess. Sometimes Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Emmett come to play in the castle too, but they are just the court jesters. But today it's just me and you. I save you from the evil dragon and take you to safety. We get married and live happily ever after. The day ends too fast and too soon we are walking to school together. No one teases us about holding hands like they used to. After you punch seven of them, no one bothers us. We have our friends and we don't really ever talk to anyone else. But even though we have friends you tell me all the time that I'm still your favorite and it makes me happy. When school is over we get back to my house and see that your parents are there. Everyone is sitting in the living room and they call us in. They all look so sad. You go to your mommy and sit on her lap. Your daddy tells us that your mommy is sick. She has cancer. I tell you not to worry because my daddy is a doctor and will fix her right up. My daddy tells us that he will try very hard to fix her. We leave our parents and go to our castle. But this time we play house. I am the daddy and you are the mommy. We take care of our babies and drink coffee. You go home with your parents but before you leave, you run back to our castle and give me a kiss on the lips. You run away and leave with your parents. I go to bed that night and touch my lips, I liked it when you kissed me. I go to sleep with a big smile on my face.


	5. Age 9

Today is a very sad day. I wish there was something I could do to make you smile even a little. Everyone is very sad though. You mommy died a few days ago and today is her funeral. You are wearing a black dress and a pink bow. You hate pink but it was your mommy's favorite. Your eyes are red and puffy. You stand next to your daddy and he doesn't look so scary right now. He looks lost, like one of the lost boys from the Peter Pan book you read me. The pastor says very nice things about your mommy and so does my parents. Everyone loved Mrs. Renee and I am very sad she is gone to Heaven too. You turn and run from your daddy to me. You grab my hand and pull me with you. Our parents are calling our names but we keep running. We run, run, run until we get to our castle. Our castle is safe and comfy. You hug me and don't let go. I rub your back and tell you that I love you. You tell me you love me too. We make a promise to never grow up, because grown-ups get sick and go to heaven. You say we can run away and live in Neverland together forever. I like that. I want to be anywhere you are, always. We fall asleep in the castle and my parents wake us up. They were very worried and said your daddy has been a mess looking for you. He is sitting on our couch and looks very happy to see you. He tells you that you and he are going out of state to visit your grandma. I don't like it; you will be gone for a week. But you start to cry and beg him not to take you from me. I know have to be a man and tell you it's OK. I take your hand and sit next to you. I tell you we will see each other in one week and it will be fine. That I will take good care of the castle and make sure our pet turtles are fed. You look so sad, but you nod your head. Your daddy gets up to leave and picks you up. When he gets to the door you jump down and run to me for a hug. I whisper in your ear and you smile and nod. After I put my PJ's on my mommy comes in and tucks me in. She asks me what I said to make you smile. I tell her, "Second star to the left, and straight on til morning".


	6. Age 10

Things have been different since your mommy died. You spend a lot more time with me and my parents. I love it. I beg them to adopt you, but they say that your daddy wouldn't like that. We still play in our castle a lot, but the others come over more too. My mommy says it's good that you get to play with other little girls and I get to play with other boys. I tell her that you don't need other little girls because you have me and I don't need boys because I have you. We only really need each other. She just laughs and says how sweet I am. Today we are playing mad scientists. Emmett is the evil doctor and we are trying to stop him from destroying the world. He captures you and tries to kiss you. I get very, very mad. I run to save you and punch him. My mommy comes running out of the house and I get in trouble for punching him. She puts me in 5 minutes of time out. The others keep playing, but you come over and sit with me. We don't talk because it is against time out rules. When time is up, you say you're sorry for him kissing you. I feel bad. I apologize to Emmett, but tell him to never kiss you again. He says he won't. We keep playing and I save the world from Emmett. My mommy orders us all pizza and we sit on the porch to eat. I make your plate for you just the way you like it, no pepperonis. Jasper copies me and makes a plate for Alice. Her cheeks turn really red and she giggles. I wonder why you don't giggle when I make your plate. I like it when you giggle. After we eat and clean up I walk you home. We stop in front of your house and you stand in front of me. You look like you are thinking really hard so I don't say anything. You close your eyes and kiss me again like when we were younger. When I open my eyes you are running inside and all I can do is smile again. I think to myself how much I love you and I hope you still love me too.


	7. Age 11

You have been spending more time with Alice and Rose. It makes me sad but I don't say anything. I don't want you to think I'm a loser, because I'm not. I play with Jasper and Emmett, we do manly things. Like skateboard and tear stuff up. Today we were in my yard setting off our new rockets my dad brought us home when my mom came outside. "Edward dear, Bella is on the phone for you." Jasper and Emmett laugh and say that I have a girlfriend, but I only wish you were my girlfriend. But I don't tell them that. I get the phone and you tell me that you can't come over later because you are having a sleep over with Rose and Alice. You have never had a sleep over before and I don't think I like it. We always talk on the phone before we go to bed, but you say tonight you won't be able to call me. When I go back outside Emmett and Jasper want to know who Bella is. I tell them it you Dutch. Then I laugh at them because they had no idea your name wasn't really Dutch. I have my first guy sleep over too. Since you girls were doing it, we are doing it too. We told scary stories and ate a lot of food. When it was time for bed I heard the phone ring. I got up to get it and it was you. You said you couldn't sleep without hearing my voice. I liked that. You said you had a fun time. You all did each other's hair and make-up and watched a movie. I hear you yawn and we say goodnight. Just like every other night I go to sleep dreaming of you, Dutch.


	8. Age 12

You're starting to look different. Not bad, just different. Your hair is longer and wavy, it always smells so good. You're face isn't as round as it used to be, you look a little older now. But you still have the freckles scatted on your nose and you still hate dresses. We still hang out in our castle a lot. We are in middle school now and though we still go to school with a lot of the same people, there are a lot of new people too. I don't like how other boys notice you now. It doesn't seem like you notice them at all though and it makes me happy. We still hold hands a lot and we still hang out with our little group. Today we are all going to the mall and then the movies. We walk around the mall looking in different stores. You, Alice, and Rose huddle together and whisper. We may not be walking close but I always have an eye on you. We get to the food court and I stand in line to order our food. I get you your favorite sub and a soda. We all sit down to eat and chat away. Me and the boys are starting the football team this year. You girls decided to join the cheerleading squad. I like that you want to cheer me on, but I also worry because you are so clumsy. I don't want you to break anything. We catch the new vampire movie you wanted to see and you enjoy it. We hold hands through the whole movie and I enjoy that. My mom picks us up and takes you home. I know you still miss your mom and it makes me sad too. Later that week I look for you in the lunch room, but you are not at our table. I'm worried when no one knows where you are. When the bell rings I rush home and call out for my mom. I need to find you. But you are there with my mom and you don't look happy. I ask what's wrong and you run out the front door. My mom tells me that sometimes girls need alone time and I shouldn't bother you. I find out the next day from Alice that you started your period. When Alice announces this you turn red and start to cry. I give her a mean look and pull you out of the lunch room. I don't think she meant to hurt your feelings. I tell you not to worry about it, that it's normal. We leave school and go to our castle, just the two of us. You don't feel like doing anything so we lay there and you read to me. I'm happy that you chose to read me the book I bought you last week, Where the Sidewalk Ends. The poetry is silly and it makes you laugh and forget about your problem. It gets dark and I walk you home. I hope for a kiss when we get to your house, but I don't get one. It has been awhile since you kissed me last. But you still make me smile when you turn at your door and yell "Sweet dreams Edward".


	9. Age 13

I still dream about you every night. But my dreams have gotten strange lately. All I can think about is touching you. Your body has changed again, but in a very good way. You are taller than me now and you have boobs. You don't look like a little kid at all anymore. I like your boobs, but you hate them. I try really hard not to stare at them but I fail a lot. Anyways today we are taking a field trip to the science museum. I know you are excited because you have been dying to visit it for months. You sit by me on the bus and we talk about the fossil exhibit you want to see. I love that you are so smart. You loved walking through the halls and looking at the ancient artifacts. Everyone heads back out to the bus and I get on to get our seat. But before you make it to me, Jessica Stanley sits in your spot. I look up and meet your eyes and you look hurt. Jessica is talking a mile a minute and you take another seat next to Jacob Black. I don't like it at all. The whole ride home I ignore Jessica and watch you chat with Jake. When I try to call you that night you don't answer. The next day at school I see you holding hands with Jake and I am mad. Beyond mad. Rose comes up to me and tells me that you and Jake are dating now. She says that he asked you out yesterday. I hide how torn up I am inside and tell Rose it doesn't matter. Later that day I ask out Jessica and she says yes. She looks so happy that I asked her out, but I'm not happy. I want you to hurt like you hurt me. But more than that I want to be the one you are dating. When you hear about me and Jessica you look mad. Good. I hold her hand and walk her home. She kisses me at her front door. It is nothing like the times you have kissed me. Then I think you better not be kissing Jake. I try to call you again but you don't answer. Weeks go by and you are still dating Jake. You haven't called or come to my house in forever. You give me small waves in the hallway, but not much more. I can't stand it anymore. I sneak out of my bedroom window and walk to your house. Grabbing a handful of pebbles I throw them at your window. The light comes on and you look down and see me. A few minutes later you are sneaking out your back door. I grab your hand and we walk the one street over to my house and go to our castle. You sit with your legs crossed waiting for me to say something, but I don't. Instead I take your face in my hands and kiss you. I kiss you hard and you kiss me back. After holding you for a while I walk you back home. The next day I heard you broke up with Jake, I broke up with Jessica too. You answer when I call you that night. I know what I'm going to do now, what I have to do. You are mine and only mine. I can't stand to see you with another guy again. I wake up early and get ready to go to your house. I know your still asleep, but I know you dad is awake. I ask your dad for permission to date you. I didn't care about asking Jessica's parents for permission, she wasn't you. Your dad says yes and tells me he knows how to hide a body and how no one would miss me if I hurt you. I hear your footsteps coming down the hallway and your dad leaves for work. When you see me you look confused but I don't care. I walk up and kiss you. I ask you to be my girlfriend. You say yes. This is the best day of my life.


	10. Age 14

You are mine. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything. We have been dating for one year today. The best year of my life so far. I get to hold you, kiss you, and touch you whenever I want. I love that you are still cheerleading and come to all of my games. I love that you write my number on your cheek and wear my JV jacket at school. I love that no matter how many guys look you up and down in the hallways that you don't notice. You always come straight into my arms. I love the way you sit on my lap at lunch and steal food off my plate. High school has been different than middle school, but we're not different and I like that. We still hang out with Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice. People call us all stuck up because we don't really make new friends. But we all have each other and that's all we need. I like that Emmett and Rose are dating. I know Jasper is going to ask Alice to be his girlfriend soon too. Tonight you and I have plans to meet at our castle and have a nice picnic dinner for our one year anniversary. It's seven and I see you come through my back gate, you look amazing. I can't stand the distance so I rush to you and wrap my arms around you. I smell strawberries and feel your silky smooth skin under my fingers. We climb up to our castle and you smile at the small table I set up with candles and mushroom ravioli. I know it's your favorite. We eat and things are perfect. After we move the table out of the way we lay on the blanket that has been here since we were five and look up at the stars. Well you look at the stars and I look at you. When you notice me staring your face turns that pretty color of pink. You sit up and so do I. The way you are looking at me makes my heart stop, and then you are on me kissing me. This kiss is different. It is hot, hard, and wonderful. You tongue seems so eager to explore my mouth and I love it. You pull back and look at me for a moment and I see the decision in your eyes. I have no idea what you have decided until you grab the bottom on your shirt and take it off. I am shocked but I get over it quickly and take my shirt off too. You kiss me again and I'm a little more nervous this time. I don't know if it's OK to touch you or not. You solve my dilemma by taking my hands and putting them on your boobs. I tell you we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. You tell me you know and that you love me. I am amazed. You are so soft, but so firm. I run my hands over every exposed inch of you. I feel your back and when I get to your bra you tell me to take it off. I try hard to figure out the clasp but I fail. You laugh and help me get it off. I am in Heaven. All I can do is stare at your chest and admire you. I see the pink blush travel all the way down and I fall in love all over again. I lower my head and kiss each of them equally. I love the way you gasp and shake a little. We explore each other a little more but then it's time for you to go home. After getting our shirts back on right I hug you and thank you for a wonderful night. You just smile and nod. When I walk back home alone I think to myself. This has been the best night of my life.


	11. Age 15

Today is another sad chapter in our lives. Today was the day we found out my mom was sick, just like yours was. She has cancer. They tell us that things look positive and she has a good chance to fight this battle. My heart breaks a little, but you are here to put a band aid on the little crack. We go to our castle where everything is always right in the world. You promise me that no matter what that I will always have you. You see me cry for the first time in a long time. Without a word you hold me and things get a little better.

As the weeks pass by, you are always by my side. We help my mom a lot and sit with her to keep her company. The chemo has made her feel sick a lot. But as they said things are looking better. I wish your mom was here too, I wish things looked better for her back then. After 6 months of chemo, we get the news. Cancer Free, remission. They are small words, with a huge meaning. We celebrate with my parents and your dad. Oh, and there's Sue too. Your dad started seeing Sue Clearwater a few months ago, we both really like her. But you don't like her daughter Leah, you say she hits on me. I don't think you understand that you are it for me. I laugh your worries off and tell you how much I love you and only you. I'm finally taller than you now and I love it. I like that you fit right under my chin and how you always instinctively wrap your arms around my waist.


	12. Age 16

You are so excited about your new car. I think it is so cute how much you love the little Bug your dad bought you. I've had my Volvo for a few months now and it's been fun getting out without needing a ride from our parents. This is going to be a huge week for us. Homecoming is this week and since you are a cheerleader and I am a football player we will be busy. But I can't wait for the dance. I plan on holding you close all night and early into the morning. My parents are going out of town and your dad thinks you are staying at Alice's. We don't like lying but, we both do. My parents think the boys are coming over to stay.

We win our homecoming game and nothing is better than you running from the sidelines into my arms. I love the glitter on your face and the huge bow in your hair. I love your little skirt and the bloomers underneath. You smell like sweat and the ocean, I revel in it. We part to get ready for the dance. I get to your house to pick you up and you look amazing. It's hard to breathe while looking at you, hair down in loose curls, in a tight black dress. Your dad and Sue take lots of pictures and we are off. But we decide not to go to the dance. Instead we head for the beach and park. I grab your hand and lead you toward the waves and we start to dance. There is no music, except the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean. The moon is our only light and it is wonderful. You start to shiver and I run to the car to get a blanket for us to sit on and my jacket for you. We lay on the blanket and watch the clear night sky. I turn to look at you looking at me. My heart almost stops at how other worldly you look, like a fallen angel. The air around us turns electric and we both know what is going to happen. There is no stopping it. We've talked about it before and decided when it happened it happened. We were ready. You've been on birth control for a year now. Things go slowly at first, the slow smile that spreads across your face. The slow lingering kiss we share. Then things pick up. Our clothes are off in no time and you are under me. I will never forget the first time I slide into you, it was stealing a little piece of Heaven. A slow tears rolls down your cheek and I kiss it away. We move together, us and the ocean in the background. Our first time is a swirl of bright reds, pale blues, yellows, greens, a few oranges, and just perfect. We get back to my house and for the first time since we were little we fall asleep holding each other.

The next few weeks are filled with glances full of promise and lots of love. I think my mom knows, but she hasn't said anything about our nights together. Winter comes and brings lots of snow and dreary weather. Today the snow has let up and we are going to the mall for a little while. The whole group is going. Emmett is driving us in his Tahoe so we can all ride together. On the way a semi slides out of it's lane and into us. I hear you scream my name, but you don't have to be afraid because I have you. My body covers yours and I brace for the impact. Everything goes from chaos to calm and I feel like I'm floating. It could have been days or maybe weeks but I crack my eyes open to search for you. I can feel you near me and I know you are OK. I hear beeping noises and it's hard to move. You tell me about the crash and say everyone else is fine. But that I've been out for days and you have been so worried. You look like you haven't shut your eyes in years. I scoot over and you climb in. Five minutes, that's all it takes before you are asleep. The doctors tell me that I'm lucky to be alive, but I will never play football again. That's OK with me, as long as you are fine and we are together that is what matters. I get released and your dad is waiting at our house. He asks to speak with my privately. You leave the room and he breaks down. He tells me the police say if I hadn't covered your body with mine you would be dead. I tell him I would never let that happen. He thanks me. You spend the night with me again on the couch, but our parents know this time. I close my eyes and just take in the feeling of you in my arms. Everything in the world is right.


	13. Age 17

Time marches on. We've mostly put away our childish things and taken on more responsibilities. But we are still strong together. Always together. Today is another stepping stone in our lives, Prom. I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to your bedroom, waiting. I hear you coming and I can't wait to see you. You don't disappoint, not that you ever could. You are wearing a beautiful jade green ball gown. You take my breath away and I tell you this. I love the way you still blush when I give you compliments. You take my offered arm and my heart swells with pride. Your mine. You always have been. I think even in another life you were mine. I've come to realize the day I first saw you when I was five was a turning point in my life. When you walked into that library my soul stood up and took notice, I imagine he said "Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you." And I think yours responded in kind. Our parents are busy taking pictures, but we don't care. Let them have their fun. Your dad and Sue will be getting married soon and this makes us very happy. When we leave for college he won't be alone. College. That is another change that will come soon. We have both applied for a lot of different schools and we are waiting to hear back. I know you get worried that we won't get into the same school, but I know we will. The universe wants us together; it has since we were little. It's been proven time and time again. Since I can't play football anymore I have had a lot of time to think about what to do with the rest of my life. Obviously you play a major role because you are my future. But I think I'm going to become a doctor like my dad. You want to be a teacher. I can picture our lives perfectly. We come back from college, I set up my practice, and you teach. We have a family and when we are old and gray we can say that we've had our happily ever after. Other kids in our classes are all a buzz with big plans of New York, Chicago, and the like. But not us, we just smile and nod at their plans. It's kind of a relief knowing where you belong at such a young age. We know who, what, and where makes us happy.

Our future still looks brighter than the sun, but we don't think about that tonight. Tonight we dance. Tonight we take lots of pictures and act silly with our friends. Tonight we are young and the hold the world in our hands. We give lots of hugs and chat with people we may never see again after we graduate in a few weeks. My eyes never leave you though, nor do my thoughts. You know this, I see it in the little looks, quick glances, and full smiles you give me. We stay together that night in the hotel our Prom was held. Our parents know, but they also know we are safe and together. They know that no matter what we are together.


	14. Age 18

You are standing stalk still. A slow smile spreads across my face and I take a step toward you. You take off running and giggling. You try but there is no escaping me. I grab you and throw you on the bed. You are laughing so hard now you're almost crying. I tickle you until you beg me to stop. We are lying in my bed with boxes all around us when my mom comes in. She takes one look at us and an indulgent smile covers her face. But she does swat at us with her dish clothe and tell us we need to finish packing. As she leaves the smile turns to a sad one. Tomorrow we will be leaving out small town for just a little while. We will both be headed to USC in California. It's a far trip but it will be worth it in the end. It is a little strange to think that California will be our home for the next four years. Then wherever I get into medical school. But home is a strange concept to me, because my home will always be wherever you are. We finish packing my room and start to take boxes to the moving truck. It's already filled with your stuff and only going to get fuller. Since we will be attending all four years in Southern Cali all of our parents chipped in and got us a house. And I do mean all of us. Me, you, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett will be living in a 5 bedroom house about a mile away from the campus. We are all so excited! After a year of them trying to sell us on the dorm experience, we got our way. I don't think any of our parents held a single hope that we would live apart. We have gone to bed alone (mostly) for 18 years and we all refuse to do it anymore. We are legal adults and plan to take full advantage. After we are all packed in the moving truck we head over to Emmett's house for the going away party. Our parents are all there along with a few kids from high school. It's fun we reminisce and tell old stories. Like the time all of us boys crashed you girls slumber party when we were 9. Or the time Jasper tried ballet for Alice when we were 12. Good laughs, good people, and even better memories. Now it's time to venture and make new memories to bring back with us. Now starts the beginning of the rest of our lives.


	15. Age 19

I will never get tired of waking up to you in my arms. Our freshman year of college is almost over. It has been a different but fun year. I think it's so funny how you always stress out about each assignment and think you will never be able to do it, but you do and you always end up with an A. Living with our little group has had it's ups and downs. We have had our little tiffs with them, let when Emmett attempted to make pancakes, but then got busy watching TV and forgot about them. I thought you were going to strangle him! College life is fast paced and it seems like we always have invitations to go hang out with other people. At first things were a little rough because like always, a lot of people didn't understand our love. I know you felt insecure when girls try to hit on me, but silly girl you are the only one I will ever want. But I know how you feel because there have been a few guys that have tried their hardest to get you away from me. But alas our love is a forever love and once most realized that they backed off. I know the others had the same issues. Emmett had the hardest time trying to control his jealousy. But going out and meeting new people has been quite the experience. It seems like you make new friends everywhere you go without even trying. I love that about you. I also love how you have adopted pretty much our whole neighborhood. Like the little old lady at the end of the street. She has lived in her house 37 years and refuses to move because that is where her husband passed away. She feels connected to him there. But among the other college kids that live on our street you are the only one who decided to cook for her and visit her to hear her stories. You take me along a lot too. We both love her like a grandmother. And what's even better is she understands our love, forever love. She had met her husband when she was 8 and they were inseparable. I know she enjoys our visits and I always see her in the corner of my eye smiling at us, but you can tell she is reliving her old memories with her forever love. Mrs. Cope understands and she is one who has had her happily ever after.


	16. Age 20

It's spring break of our second year. We are home visiting out families and having a great week. You don't know it yet but this week is only going to get better. Tonight has been the perfect night. We had dinner as a family with my parents and yours, now we are strolling along the beach. Just the two of us. This is the same beach that we both gave ourselves to each other completely. I have one hand in my pocket and the other intertwined with yours. We are approaching our spot, we have come here many times throughout the years to be alone with each other. I don't feel nervous, I feel excited. I know you understand this love we have and my soul knows you will say yes. We get to our destination and I take a deep breath. I take a moment to admire you in the moonlight. You are wearing an off-white dress that hangs off your shoulders. Your hair is down and loose curls and you look perfect. I bend down on one knee and you cover your mouth with one hand in surprise. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you for over a decade and I will love you for many more to come. There are very few things in this world that are guarantees, but the one thing you can count on without fail is my love for you. My whole world begins and ends with you. My days would be nothing without your beautiful smile. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Will you marry me Dutch?" The tears are freely flowing from your eyes and your hand is still on you mouth. After a few seconds you nod your head vigorously and fling yourself into my arms. I'm sure I look like the cat that ate the canary with how big my smile is. The rest of the night is spent calling family and friends. Everyone is so excited. I know I could have waited until we were older, until we graduated, for anything. But when you know what you want you take it. No ifs, ands, or buts. I know I've thought this a million times before, but this is the best day of my life.


	17. Age 21

You are sound asleep and you will be for a while. I tried to tell you not to drink so much last night, but who can blame you? You had a great 21st birthday. We all had a good night. I'm glad we all waited to go to a bar until all of us were 21. It made the night that much more fun. Surprisingly Alice didn't drink at all, saying that she would be the designated driver for the night. It was great but you did keep giving her strange looks all night. What was up with that? Oh well. As I roll off the bed to start some breakfast for everyone you shoot up and run to the bathroom. I follow you and hold your hair as you get violently sick. An hour later we are sitting at the dining room table eating the greasiest things possible to get rid of our hangovers. You announce you are never drinking again. Right.

Things move forward with our wedding plans. I can't wait to introduce you as Mrs. Cullen. We decided to wait until next year for the nuptials though. It gives us time and we will have graduated by then. We can take a month long honeymoon before I have to be back to attend medical school. It's a surprise to you, but I have been planning this honeymoon since you said yes. I want everything to be perfectly you and me. These days are lives are like an abstract painting, lots of blues, greens, and warm honey colors. Sometimes there is an occasional burst of bright yellow. We love it.

A month has passed and we discovered why Alice has been so sick lately and why she didn't drink at your 21st birthday. She's pregnant. It's crazy to think two of our group is going to be parents. We all talked about it and it was decided that they will all still live with us once the baby is born. Alice wants to finish school and we are all going to pitch in and watch the baby while she's in class. Her and Jasper's parents were surprised but they got happy pretty quickly. You are over the moon. I know you love babies and I can't wait until we have our own. But we can wait, there is no rush. Our gang will be adding our plus one in 7 months. It has been a great year. We are all so blessed!


	18. Age 22

Things have been interesting to say the least these days. Right now I'm at the house alone. Well not alone, it's me and Colin. Jasper and Alice had their baby, a perfect little blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He is 3 months old and staring right at me. Everyone else is in class trying to wrap this year up to graduate next semester. I love holding Colin; he was such a good baby and was just starting to really smile at you. He has brought even more light into all of our lives. When he was a few weeks old you even took him over to see Mrs. Cope. She loved that visit and although she couldn't hold him, she loved to just look at him and smell him. I don't blame her though, who knew babies smelled this good? Or maybe it's just Colin, I don't know. But sadly a week after that little visit Mrs. Cope passed away. We went to her funeral and it was the saddest day of my life. It was different from your mom's because your mom had tons of people who cared about her and attended hers. Since Mrs. Cope didn't have any children and most of her friends had passed it was just the seven of us and the preacher. You gave a eulogy that would have made her proud. You told me later that night that you weren't too sad for her because you knew she was with her forever love again. You always make me smile. A few weeks after the funeral an attorney for Mrs. Cope's estate called and wanted to meet with us. It turns out Mrs. Cope was wealthy, very wealthy. She set aside a trust for Colin and left everything else to you. We don't really need the money since I also have a rather large trust, so we donate a lot of it various groups in Mrs. Cope's name. We save some also; maybe we can do something wonderful to help people with it later. I love you. As we snuggle into our bed that night you turn over and tell me that it's only 110 days until we are man and wife. My dreams that night are wonderful.


	19. Age 23

You're sound asleep on my chest and all I can do it stare down at you. Isabella Marie Cullen. The last few months have been insane. We both graduated, Colin turned one, and most importantly we got married. Our wedding was incredible. My parent's backyard was the perfect spot, it was just so us. Almost everyone in town attended. You and the girls did a great job planning. I loved the soft colors and all the white, it fit us to a tee. When I saw you walking the aisle toward me, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. You were beautiful as always. Your dress was amazing, white, and backless. Perfect. After celebrating with our family and friends it was time to leave for your surprise. I know you tried everything to get some clues to our honeymoon destination, but with no luck. I loved the look on your face when we arrived at the private island. It's just you and me, all alone, for 3 weeks. Today is the second day of our arrival and we plan on exploring as much as possible. I try really hard not to wake you up as I sneak off to the bathroom, but no such luck. After we get ready for the day, we decide to go look around. We take the trail and it leads us to the most beautiful waterfall. Before I could even think you had your clothes off wading into the water below. It didn't take me long to follow. The day turned out wonderful. Lots of touching, kissing, and loving. I know our whole lives will be like this and it gives my heart a leap.

The second week of our honeymoon was just as great as the first. We played in caves, swam some more, got lost in the jungle a few times, but got lost in each other more. It's so nice to have alone time, especially after the last four years. This is really the first time we have been alone like this forever really. But we do miss the gang and Colin especially. The last week was bittersweet. We are sad to leave our little piece of heaven, but happy to see everyone again. We both promise that no matter what we will be back to this island. Maybe even bring our kids to explore it one day too.


	20. Age 24

You are doing amazing sweetheart. Just a little bit longer and we should have the world in our arms. That's it Dutch just one more push! Cries have never sounded so sweet. I see the tears in your eyes as the doctor welcome Delaney Renee Cullen into the world. She is perfect just like her mother. Look at that hair! She has tons of it and all black. Sure we are meeting her a little earlier in our lives than we expected, but it doesn't take one thing away from this moment. I still remember when I came home from a long day at school to see you sitting at the table with a small smile on your face. You handed me a little box and told me you had a surprise. Opening that box to find a positive pregnancy test was one of the best days of my life. We had planned to wait to start trying but even though it didn't turn out like that we are still so happy. As luck would have it I got into Medical School close to home so we are near our families. Everything has been pretty hectic lately, buying our first home, decorating, getting the stuff ready for our princess. But now she is here and everything is wonderful. Your dad is a proud grandpa, and my mom has never been happier. Life is amazing. As we drive home for the first time as our own little family, I thank God for everything he has blessed me with.

I help you settle in bed and hand Delaney to you. I could never imagine a more beautiful sight than both my girls cuddled in our bed. You feed her and put her in the bassinet and you fall asleep. I sneak in when I hear my princess stir. Quietly I take her to the nursery and I rock her. This is the best day of my life.


	21. Age 25

It's been a long, long day and I can't wait to get home for a long weekend with my two favorite ladies. Medical school takes up a lot of time, but we still make time for us. We decided that you would stay home with Delaney since it would be hard for you to work with her. But we are comfortable with the money from my trust fund and we still have that money left in savings Mrs. Cope left us. We have already started Delaney's college fund. I love walking into the door to see you dancing around the kitchen with a baby on your hip making dinner. I have to stand in the doorway and watch for a little bit. It's beautiful. You stop and give me a blinding smile when you see me, princess is screaming DADADA as soon as she spots me. Reaching those chubby little arms my way makes my heart melt. She has us wrapped around her finger. The gang is coming over for dinner tonight and I can't wait with all of us working or going to school it's been hard to see each other as much. Even though we all live in the same neighborhood, it will be nice to catch up on the last few months with everyone. Alice and Jasper arrive first with Colin. He is getting so big! He loves having a little cousin, as he calls her. Rose and Em come a few minutes late as usual. Dinner goes wonderfully and poor Delaney barley gets set down long enough to eat her little meal. Alice and Jasper stand up and tell us that they are expecting again. I shoot Bella a little smile and she nods. We stand up and let them know that we, as well are pregnant. After a lot of congratulations we start desert. You finding out about this pregnancy was even more shocking than the last. Delaney is only 9 months old, and we have been using protection. But I guess God has other plans for us and we accept that. No one misses the sad look on Rose or Emmett's faces. We know that they are happy for all of us, but they have been actively trying to get pregnant for over a year with no luck. I feel for them, but they stay strong. Hopefully something will happen soon and this time next year all of our houses will be full with the pitter patter of little feet.


	22. Age 26

I have developed a theory when it comes to children. One is one, two is twenty, and three is a small army. Our little family went from three to five overnight it seems. I still laugh about the day we found out you were pregnant with twins. I kind of feared for my life that day! I was over the moon though, and now that they are here I'm still just as happy. Liam and Daniel Cullen are the two most handsome little boys God has ever created. Of course they get their strapping good looks from their father. Well, OK maybe their mother, but still they are beautiful babies. Things have gotten even more hectic in our lives but we make it work. I only have one more year of residency left until I can open my own practice and have more reasonable hours. I had to cram as much school in as possible so I could finish early. But we are in the home stretch now and it is exciting. I decided to become a pediatrician. With all the kids in our lives it should come in handy. Alice and Jasper had their little princess three days after you had the twins. Gracie Whitlock came into this world and hasn't had a quiet moment since, a lot like her mother! We have had many late night talks about Rose and Emmett lately as well. They still have had no luck in conceiving and it is wearing heavily on them both. They have looked into adopting, after spending crazy amounts of money on invitro with no luck they feel like it is their best option. But as we talk about them tonight you have a strange look in your eyes, I know you are up to something. It takes a little while but you tell me what you want. You want to have Emmett and Rose's baby. You want to carry a child in your womb that has absolutely no DNA in common with you for someone else's happiness. I have never been more in awe of you in my life. I tell you I think it is a wonderful idea if your doctor thinks it is safe for you. And also if Rose and Emmett agree. We know you would have to wait until the boys are a little older but we decided to talk with them about it the next weekend.

I have seen many things in my life, but by far seeing a 6'4 350 pound man break down in tears is the most heartbreaking. After we met with you doctors and told them what we wanted, they cleared you medically and sent you to a psychologist. She cleared you as well, just telling us that if we went through with the plan you should see her weekly. So here we are with Rose and Em offering to help them bring a child into this world. Rose is a bit in shock but tears of joy are streaming down her face. After hours of talking they both agree and thank us profusely. Seven months later you are carrying Rose and Emmett's child. Some people may say this is crazy and they would never do that. But we are all family and family helps each other with anything. We are just helping two of the best people in this world have the happiness that we do.


	23. Age 27

Today we are taking the kids to the zoo. The whole group is going and we look like we are ready to conquer a small nation. Six adults and six kids with all the gear to boot! All of the kids are very excited, well except maybe Brian. As long as he gets to eat and sleep he is excited. You brought Brian Edward McCarty into this world and made Rose and Emmett two of the happiest parents ever. I know it was hard for you to hand over a baby that was inside you for nine months, but you did wonderfully. I am so proud of you and the person that you are. I still can't believe someone as wonderful as you is with someone as weird as me. But even at a young age you never minded my little quirks. I smile as I unload our minivan and get the strollers out. I look over to see Jasper and Emmett doing the same thing. Emmett calls us the minivan mafia it makes me outright laugh every time he says that. We head in to the zoo and see some animals. Colin and Delaney are jumping up and down begging to ride an elephant, Grace and the twins are throwing puffs at each other, and Brian just let out a belch that could put Emmett to shame. Things are awesome and I couldn't imagine a better life for all of us.


	24. Age 28

Today Delaney is turning four and our house resembles an insane asylum. And let me tell you, the inmates are running the place. All of our friends, family, and most of Delaney's pre-school class have turned out. Of course everything is hot pink and hot green. Our little princess sure has some interesting taste. She matches her decorations with a neon pink onesie and a huge neon green tutu. Of course she is lording over all of her subjects with her purple wand. It's so funny how much she reminds me of Alice when we met her in kindergarten. I catch you from the corner of my eye trying to put the clothes back on the boys that they have discarded. After I see you throw your hands up and start to give up, I get up and grab them. Throwing them over my shoulder I take the two streakers to their room and redress them. I tell them they shouldn't do things like that to you even if it is funny. They giggle and we all head back down stairs. A few hours later the kids are asleep and we are walking around picking up garbage and putting our house back in order. All it takes is one look at the left over cake in my hand to form a plan. I walk over to you as innocent as possible and you look up. You're not fooled at all. You drop the trash bag that was in your hands and put both hands in front of you and back away. Oh no. You are not getting away that easy baby. I reach out and grab you by the waist and smoosh some cake in your face and you laugh and try to escape my hold. We spend the better part of the night play fighting and then cleaning up our mess. After a very long shower for two we are finally in bed. This is one of my favorite parts of the whole day. Looking at you sound asleep next to me, life is perfect.


	25. Age 29

Today at work has been trying to say the least. For the first time ever, well at least to my knowledge, I see the results of domestic violence. A woman about our age came in with a little boy who was about 3 came in. They were both dressed very well and they live in the town over, in a very upscale neighborhood. At first glance they look like you or me, normal. But I noticed the fading bruises on the woman's arms. She also seems very skittish. The little boy sat so perfectly, you would never guess he was 3. Other kids were playing and making a mess of the waiting room, but he barley looked up to notice them. With steel resolve I confront the mother. I wish you were here; you would have done a much better job. I only wanted to help and I told her as much, but she took her son and practically ran. When I get home and tell you about it, you comfort me and tell me I did all I could. Life goes on as normal for the next few weeks and I still love you more than ever. Every day you do something to put a smile on my face.

A few weeks later as I'm locking up the office, I hear something behind me. I turn and see the woman and little boy from that day. Her face is completely black and blue, I also notice the little boy holding his arm not making a peep. I remember his name is Benny and his mother is Angela. I unlock the office and usher them back in. I call you to let you know what's going on and that we will have some visitors tonight. I discover Benny's arm is broken and that when he tried to help his mommy up from the floor his daddy grabbed him and threw him. I am heartbroken for these two. After I set his arm in a cast we set off for home. Opening the door I hear voices and realize you've called back up. My kitchen is full with Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. After we all eat and put all the kids to bed, we sit down to talk. I can tell Angela was a little embarrassed at first but she feels safe now with you girls. She tells us the horrors she has lived through since she met her husband in college. I silently thank God we have never had to deal with this. We give her the courage to call the police and report what that monster did. After we get everything settled we show Angela the room she is welcome to as long as she needs and head to our room. Just as I close my eyes I hear your voice "I know what I want to do with the money Mrs. Cope left us."


	26. Age 30

It took weeks of planning, hours of convincing, and days of goodbyes. But here we are, alone. Back at our island, our piece of Heaven. I know it was hard for you to leave your new project, and even harder for you to leave the kids. Since you opened the Blessed Hearts Women's Shelter you have barely taken a breath. Between me, the kids, and the women in the shelter I can tell you are exhausted. But now we have a week of just you and I, and of course the ocean. We spend our days much like we did on our honeymoon. I love that we have so many memories here and now we are making more. Its two days before we have to go back and you are lying in a chair outside reading a book. You have on your big sunglasses, red bikini, and a floppy hat, you look so peaceful. Without even realizing it I'm in front of you. I lean down kiss your ankle and work my way up. We spend the afternoon lost in each other, with no worry in the world. As we head back to life we are both sunburned and happy. Our kids are bouncing in the window as we pull up and they fling themselves in our arms as we exit the car. Man I've really missed them, but I wouldn't trade the world for alone time with you either. A few days later life is back on track, until you call me crying your eyes out. I can barely understand you, you are sobbing so hard. I get home and breathe easy when I realize you and the kids are OK. But my heart sinks when you tell me Karen, one of the women from the shelter went home last night, back to her husband, and was found beaten to death this morning. I do all I can to comfort you; I know it's not enough, but I try. Everyone is in a grave mood the next few weeks. We all know the danger with domestic violence, and seeing the worst possibility happen to one of ours is painful. We just hope that we can educate as many people as possible so no one else ends up like Karen.


	27. Age 31

Age 31

It's a "daddy's night in" while you girls are out painting the town. We men are on kid duty and things are never dull when our kids are involved. So far, Colin has put gum in Delaney's hair, the twins got into the snack bag and scattered chips across the living room, and who knows where Grace and Brian are! I don't know how you do this all day. Who knew kids could get into so much in such a short amount of time. But we are dealing in our fatherly ways. Jasper is sweeping as we speak, I am putting in a movie for all kids present, and Emmett is looking for Grace and Brian. When we all get done with our respective tasks we are worn out. I need a nap. A few hours and Disney movies later I hear the front door open. I say a silent thank you to God that you made it home safe when I see your smiling face. After we turn all the lights off and say goodbye to everyone, we head to our room. I watch as you change and get ready for bed. It never ceases to amaze me how sexy you are, even when you're doing the simplest things. When you finally climb into bed I pull you as close as possible and just revel in you next to me. This will never get old.


	28. Age 32

Age 32

You look so cute; I can't help but the huge smile on my face. Even though you look angry as you waddle toward me, I bit back a chuckle. I know we didn't plan to have any more kids, but this was a pleasant surprise. Well to me anyway, I know you were happy but a little worried. As you finally reach me, you take a deep breath and start going on about the paint in the nursery being the wrong color. As you finish your mini tirade you start to cry. It makes you even more adorable. I gently rub your stomach and tell you I will fix it. Everything will be just fine and will be done before the baby gets here in a month. I'm so glad we had the room on our property to expand our home instead of moving for more space. I love our house and it truly feels like a home. I love walking in from a long day at the office to hear kids running amuck and to smell you baking delicious treats. I really love that baking has become such a hobby for you, even though I've put on a few extra pounds, you'll never hear me complain! I lead you over to the couch to put your feet up and relax for a little bit. I know this pregnancy has been a little harder than the others but we will get through it together. I start to rub your feet and you're out like a light within ten minutes. Quietly I make the kids dinner and get them ready for bed. After a few stories they are sound asleep. I sneak downstairs and see you're still asleep; I lift you as carefully as possible and take you to bed. I know you've had a rough day; it was your last day at the women's shelter for a little while. Even though you only go in a few times a month, we decided you need a break from it during your pregnancy. I know it breaks your heart but it's for the best. We need all the rest we can get now before our little surprise comes!


	29. Age 33

Age 33

Winding down our Labor Day weekend we sit on the back porch. All the kids are asleep except Eli, our 6 month old. He is still wide awake nursing; watching you hold our son is so beautiful. His delivery was hard, for everyone. We thought we might lose you. I have never been more terrified in my life. The bleeding and subsequent hemorrhaging was scary. I know it was worse because I'm a doctor and I know what could go wrong; I thank God every day that you're both here. We won't be able to have any more kids, but I think you agree when I say our family is perfect. Jasper and Alice are getting up to collect their sleeping kids and head home now. Rose and Em left earlier. It's crazy to think that this is our life, but I like that people get it now; the same people who used to tell us that we should expand and want more out of life than this little town. They get it, they get us, and they see our forever love.


	30. Age 34

I can't believe that today is Delaney's 10th birthday. Where does the time go? It seems like yesterday we had the most perfect little princess. She is still that perfect little princess, she just talks a lot more and likes to be her own person. She is so much like you it's crazy. I dread the day her first boyfriend comes to the door. Although I know she has a little crush on Colin, Alice and Jasper's son. They kind of remind me of us, thick as thieves. It scares me, but I have to remind myself that when you know, you know. But this could just be a passing thing. People come and go in a lifetime. But then I think, "Is this what everyone else thought about us?". As a father it makes me nervous, but happy. Who wouldn't want their child to marry a good boy from a good family that they have known forever. I just kind of hope they wait a little longer for everything than we did. I shudder to think of the teenage years to come. All of us are going to be in big trouble.


	31. Age 35

Age 35

Another sad day in our lives is about to begin. Last week we got a call that changed our small world. Alice's parents, Rick and Mary Brandon were killed by a drunk driver. They died instantly, together. They were another couple that got the forever love. It might have been cut short and it might not have been. It is not up for us to decide thing like that. Of course we are all devastated for the loss. We are all family in this group. This is a knife twisting in our hearts. It is even harder because most of the kids are able to understand that a life has ended and is not coming back. Explaining to Colin and Delaney was by far the hardest. I think they are too young to have to deal with this loss. Then I think of you, even younger losing your mother. My heart aches for your 9 year old little girl self being alone without a mother. But I remember, you had me and even though I was not your mother, I was your future. And knowing what I know now I realize, this is the progression of life. Life is a mixture of happy and sad, good and evil, black and white, shades of gray, tragedy and triumph. But the one thing I hope our kids take away from this is the simple fact that no matter what happens in life, it goes on. The Brandon's will forever go on in our hearts and in our love. They will be another forever love story out town will tell.


	32. Age 36

Age 36

After lots of planning and arguing between all of us we are here. We are back on our island for the third time. But this time, we brought the army with us! Yep, all six of us adults and all NINE of the kids! It's still hard to believe after so many years of trying to adopt, then giving up on adopting after Brian was born, Rose and Emmett ended up with twins. By pure randomness, Rose ran into an old friend of her families whose 15 year old daughter was pregnant and very scared. Rose had babysat the girl when she was younger. The poor girl was very timid the one time we met her. As Rose said she had no idea what she would do with one baby let alone two! But after she found out Rose couldn't have kids, she all but begged for Rose to adopt them. I know they were hesitant at first but everything worked out and here we are! It feels like we are moving in with all of the stuff we brought. I can't wait to re-explore this place with you and the kids. I know the kids are going to love this place! But I am so glad that we brought along Casey and Mika to baby sit a few night. Those two have been a godsend since they came into the shelter with their mother two years ago. Their dad was a violent man and almost killed them all, but we got them just in time. They are twins and love kids. At 18, they are both enrolled in college studying education with the help of some scholarships we started with Mrs. Cope's money. I am also thanking God that there are a few guest houses so we each can have some privacy this week! The kids are already running around not sure what to do first. This is going to be a great week!


End file.
